


Письмо

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — У вас есть ко мне дело, мистер Томпсон?— Да, — Тибольд вытащил из кожаной сумки на бедре длинный хрустящий конверт. — Вам письмо.
Kudos: 1





	Письмо

— Сэр! Сэр Дракула! Граф! Подождите!  
Нервничающий вампир, впервые в одиночку выбравшийся в человеческий город, намазавшись специальным солнцезащитным кремом и надев длиннополую шляпу, резко обернулся, настороженно смотря на толстенького человечка, спешащего к нему на всех парусах.  
— Что… э-э-э…  
— Тибольд Томпсон, управляющий почтой, — полнолицый остановился в паре шагов, с опаской поглядывая на острые клыки вампира. Тот, кстати, глядел на почтальона примерно с тем же опасением, но старался не выказывать его.  
— У вас есть ко мне дело, мистер Томпсон?  
— Да, — Тибольд вытащил из кожаной сумки на бедре длинный хрустящий конверт. — Вам письмо.  
Граф замер, не мигая глядя на неожиданное послание. Чем дольше он молчал, тем более не по себе становилась почтальону. Вдруг он сделал что-то не так с точки зрения вампирских обычаев, и сейчас его начнут убивать?  
Момент, когда Дракула набросился, Томпсон не различил. Впрочем, разглядеть его мог лишь бессмертный, и то не всякий. Хрипло выдохнув, мужчина прикрыл рукой шею и зажмурился, однако укуса не последовало. Подскочивший вампир выхватил письмо из ослабевших рук и, кинув перед ногами почтальона кошелёк (в котором была приличная сумма), обратился и полетел в замок, игнорируя солнечные лучи и ожоги, которые они оставляли.

***

— Драк! Драк, успокойся! Всё хорошо. Это всего-лишь письмо.  
— Ты что, Фрэнк! Это письмо _ **от Мэйвис!**_  
Франкенштейн покачал головой, пряча улыбку, и поманил остальных монстров пальцем. Те поняли намёк и без возражений свалили из комнаты.  
Дракула не обратил на них никакого внимания. Он лежал на застеленной кровати на животе и уже раз пятидесятый точно перечитывал написанное дочерью письмо.  
Судя по отзывам, Мэйвис нравилось на Гавайях, рядом с Джонатаном, среди людей и цивилизации. И граф был рад за своего маленького мышонка, который нашёл своё место в жизни.  
«Люблю, папуля, и целую, спасибо за то, что поверил в меня и в людей. Ты самый лучший!» — тихо шептал строчки вампир, и тёплые кровавые дорожки слёз орошали его бледные щёки…


End file.
